


Reason

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Rare Talent and Intellect [7]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: Her newly-wed husband gives her a long, thoughtful look, one that she returns with her gaze open while immediately shielding her mind even though he cannot read it. After all, he is not a cipher. But neither is he a fool.She smiles, and she knows her expression looks genuine because she kept practising until it became so. “Do I need a reason to kiss my husband?”“No, you don’t.” His face remains serious, and there are no sparks in his eyes that indicate amusement sometimes even when he does not laugh. “That is the point, Eydis.”(Eydis marries Lord Webb to forget... but how can she, when her thoughts and talent constantly remind her of another?)





	Reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rannadylin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rannadylin/gifts).



> (A prompt from the kiss writing promp set; thrown at me by Ranna: #37. …without a motive, plus the weekly PoE prompt #45, which was basically writing about secondary and background characters.)

Eydis has always know she would marry one day, but has never been in a hurry to do so. Now, suddenly – but not unexpectedly, perhaps – she is. She wants a husband because it would force her to think of another man, it would help her forget – she will help herself as soon as she finds someone to focus her mind on. Which, she realises, without surprise and without even a sigh – she has learned to live with that particular disappointment – might pose a problem.

There are whispers of thoughts wherever she turns her attention to, all predictable and boring, nothing that could help her forget; if anything, it would only make her remember all the more. All too familiar, boring desires: _ah, she is beautiful – I wonder if the rumours are true – wealthy and well-connected and of a great house – how that luscious hair would look like fanned across a pillow – so haughty – this is a woman who would made any husband shine_ – the last one is slightly less boring than the others, at least... _You could do so much for this city, if you only let yourself._

Eydis smothers the urge to whip around and turns slowly instead, graceful as ever, and looks straight at the man whose thought she has heard across the room – and, unlike others, private – often too private – musings, that one was directed at her. She recognizes him as Aldus Webb; she has only seen him in passing a few times, and they have barely exchanged greetings, but he is her father’s acquaintance from the city council, and she has often heard of him. Easy to overlook, but well worth watching, as her mother – who is not a cipher, but has some skills that go beyond mere intuition – told her once.

He never breaks the stare as she holds his gaze, appraising not her figure, but the expression on her face. Eydis cautiously reaches out for his mind... If feels as if she was standing at the threshold, and he was holding the door wide open for her. Hiding nothing.

She peeks inside, unable to stop herself. His soul is like a glass vessel, with light churning inside, and Eydis cannot stop herself from staring; it is so different that what she has seen in Thaos... She gets a grip on herself and hastily withdraws, giving the man an apologetic look.

But she holds the image in her mind for a while longer. She has seen honest people often – but never someone like him, so true to himself he feels he has nothing to hide. It is so different from what she knows that for an instant she feels intrigued.

Aldus Webb takes two cups of wine from a tray held by one of the servants and crosses the room in a few measured steps, without hurry, but decisively.

“Lady Hadret,” he says, offering her a cup.

She accepts it, and, after a moment, reaches out and offers him her hand. “Lord Webb.”

He gently touches her fingers, supporting her palm as he bows his head over it. “Aldus, if you would, bright lady.”

It is no flattery; she can sense it. He is merely trying to tell her he appreciates what he has heard about her intellect. Beauty, too, but that is just common courtesy.

Apparently, he knows enough about her to straightforwardly suggest that maybe they could consider courtship. A little too blunt for a noble, but Eydis finds that... refreshing. It is nothing like she imagined, but perhaps this way it would be easier. And right now, she needs the comfort of honesty. She has never really met him, true, but that one glance into his soul told her everything she needs to know.

She lets her fingers lean on his hand. “I would,” she says, looking into his eyes. “But then you must call me Eydis.”

“I will gladly do so,” he replies in a low voice.

Eydis leads him into the garden, where they can be seen but not heard, and they talk. Of the city, of Dyrwood. It all seems more like a business offer than a proposal, but she has learned that following one’s desires is not always a good idea, so she is willing to follow reason, for a change.

She takes her time to watch him, too. A handsome, if a bit angular face, seemingly cold grey eyes that are nothing but kind up close, mousey-brown hair tied at the back of his head, a shortly-trimmed beard framing shapely lips she is certain many women would like to kiss. Eydis would not really object to that, either; there are too many kisses she desperately wants to forget. But there will be time for that later.

Lord Webb is very matter-of-factly and serious, almost solemn, and she can see why he has not found a wife yet. But she is not looking for entertainment; she has had her share of adventures and fun, and still regrets that she fell for that.

“Before I say yes...” She sighs, because it irritates her how humiliating this is, but she feels like she owes him at least some sincerity. “There is something you should know.”

“I know.” He is watching her calmly. “I’ve heard the rumours.”

Eydis suddenly finds that she is on the verge of blushing, and that makes her furious. Not because she had a lover – that, she does not consider a shame – but because she was so foolish.

“Then why...”

“I don’t care,” he interrupts. “We all have a past.” Gently, he takes her hand in his. “I am not looking for love, Eydis. I am looking for an intelligent, reasonable woman, someone who could help me shape the future of Defiance Bay. And you, with your skills, could achieve great things.”

He is not the first man to tell her that... But he is the first man who means it the way he says it.

Eydis looks into his eyes and finds that she is at a loss for words. “I do not know what to say,” she admits at last. “You surprised me.”

Aldus shakes his head. “I am not asking for an answer. Not now.” A corner of his lips briefly curls up, just a fraction. “We would have to obey the rules of proper courtship anyway.” He grows serious once more. “I am only asking you to consider this, Eydis.”

“Oh, rest assured, I will consider it,” she replies firmly.

He looks at her and then laughs; it is quiet and short-lived, but it tells her another important thing – that contrary to how it seems, her future husband has a sense of humour.

She will give him the answer months later, as demanded by etiquette and social rituals. But in her mind, Eydis has already made a decision. Because in just one evening – when he sent that thought at her, opened his mind and soul for her to see, when he told her he wants not only a wife, but a partner, an equal in everything – Aldus Webb managed to offer everything Thaos always refused her.

The only things that Thaos refused her. So very few... The most important things.


End file.
